Caldo de pollo
by worldaccordingtofangirls
Summary: Pobre Alfred…está enfermo…pero Arthur lo hará sentir mejor. Los héroes no son lindos, ¿o no?…YAOI, LIME, PWP hasta cierto punto.


**Primer: **Mi lengua maternal no es español - es inglés. Escribo fanfic en español porque primer: es buena práctica, y segundo: me gusta mucho. Y, tengo que confesar que es un buen modo para expresar un amor de yaoi. xD

¡Holaaaa! Tengo más USUK para ustedes…para decirles verdad, después de mi fic pasado, quise escribir algo mas…ahm…¿emocionante? Jajaja, o quizás erótico esté la mejor palabra…xD

Lo sé, lo sé, soy una pervertida. De hecho, tuve la idea de ésta fic mientras aprendía al vocabulario de comida en mi clase de español…mi profesor nos dijo 'caldo de pollo' y esa frase me dio cuenta que pudiera ser un buen lemon… jejeje…por supuesto, mi profesor no sabe lo que hago con español…

Asuntos de escribir…voy a empezar una historia (USUK, por supuesto) que tendrá diez capítulos, once si se cuenta el epílogo; se llamará "Una historia en tus brazos" y dirá la historia del Inglaterra y los Estados Unidos desde el época de la colonia hasta…ahm, básicamente ahora…por un perspectiva romántico. Habrá yaoi, fluff, lemons, otras países (Francia, ¡colonial!Canadá, Rusia, y más) y es posible que pudieran ustedes aprender a algo…pero eso no es el punto de fanfic, ¿saben? xD Creo que voy a publicar el primer capítulo en Julio y terminar la historia antes de se abre mi escuela.

Wuuu. Nota de autora larga.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a mi editora, **KariDei_Uchiha. **Sin ella, mis historias serían líos completos.

Y como siempre también, muchas gracias por leer. Como cada autora, ¡me encantan reseñas! Dígame lo que opine usted de mi historia, quiero escuchaaaarr….

Y sin más ni más, ¡disfruten!

* * *

><p>A Alfred le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sus brazos le parecían pesados y tenía el pecho adolorido; cuando tosía el sonido era seco, y tenía calor: mucho calor… ahogó un gemido contra la almohada y levantó su cabeza para mirar el reloj.<p>

Ni siquiera eran las tres y media. Alfred quiso llorar: Arthur estaba en un congreso de la ONU y no volvería a su apartamento hasta que fueran las cinco de la tarde por lo menos… que cruel era el mundo… ¿Cómo podría cuidarse Alfred cuando estaba enfermo? Por supuesto él era un héroe, pero hasta los héroes necesitan un poco de ayuda de vez en cuando.

Alfred puso su cara en la almohada, deseando tener agua o hielo o jarabe para la tos o… algo; gimió, llevando las sábanas hasta su mentón.

—Odio todo…— murmuró— creo que los héroes de verdad nunca se enferman…

De repente, oyó los sonidos de la puerta y pasos por el corredor, interrumpiendo su "miseria". Sus ojos se abrieron… _¿Arthur?_

—Oye, americano perezoso, ¿dónde estás?

Alfred sonrió: _Arthur._

—¿Cómo puedes tratarme tan mal cuando estoy enfermo?— la voz de Alfred era débil— tienes suerte que no pueda moverme. Estoy en cama todavía, por supuesto. Arthur apareció en la puerta.

—Pobrecito… que cruel soy. Pero, tengo que decírtelo: no estás siendo muy heroico. No vas a salvar a nadie o a nada si te quedas en cama todo el tiempo.

—Para de bromas…— masculló Alfred— ¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano? Me dijiste que no volverías aquí hasta mucho más tarde…— Arthur se sentó en la cama.

—Ja, pues, Alfred, lo creas o no, sin ti nuestros congresos van mucho más rápidamente, y… efectivamente… pues, algo… mejor: terminamos todo lo que teníamos que hacer y Ludwig pudo relajarse por primera vez en meses, creo.

—¡Pero yo soy el héroe!— protestó Alfred.

—Lo sé, lo sé…— Arthur lo besó en la frente— Alfred, ¡estás caliente!, estás peor de lo que estabas esta mañana… ¿has tomado algo para comer o beber hoy?— Alfred le dijo que no y Arthur frunció el ceño— pues, tenemos que arreglarlo. ¿Qué quieres?

—Agua…— murmuró Alfred, estirando la mano para tomar la de Arthur— y, tal vez, ¿algo de comer?

—Claro. Voy a hacerte caldo de pollo, ¿te parece bien?

—Gracias mi amor…— de repente se detuvo— Artie… espera un momento…— miró a Arthur sospechosamente— ¿me dijiste que _tú _vas a hacerlo?

—Sí— Arthur estaba levantándose de la cama: Alfred agarró su mano.

—Como… ¿cocinarlo?

—Por supuesto… ¿qué más?— Alfred quiso llorar de miedo.

—¡E-espera! Estoy bien, estoy bien… me siento mejor ya, jajaja… no necesitas hacerme nada, Artie. D-de hecho quiero que te relajes… el día de hoy ha sido difícil, y por favor, no tengo hambre, así que no me hagas nada…— Arthur intentó liberarse del agarre de Alfred sin éxito.

—Alfred, ¿la fiebre ha afectado tu mente?— dijo— obviamente necesitas _algo…_ ¿por qué no quieres que te cocine?— Arthur paró, empezando a entenderlo y arqueó una ceja— no me digas que…

—Artie, te amo, ¡pero no puedes cocinar! – Interrumpió Alfred –Si _tú _me cocinas el caldo de pollo, sólo me enfermaría _más— _Arthur suspiró irritantemente.

—Tal vez no puedo cocinar mucho, pero hasta el hombre más estúpido en el mundo puede hervir caldo de pollo.

—No exactamente— Alfred puso su mejilla contra del mano de Arthur, suplicante –por favor, Artie, quédate conmigo…si lo hicieras me alegría más de todos modos— la expresión de Arthur se volvió un poco más suave.

—Eres dulce, pero…— separó sus dedos de los de Alfred y se fue del cuarto mientras le decía: — ¡No te muevas! Volveré en sólo un momento…

—¡Artie, por favor, llámale a Francis para ver si él puede cocinarlo! Estoy enfermo ya, ¿por qué quieres infligirme más miseria?— Cuando Alfred intentó levantar su cabeza de la almohada, su estomago se revolvió y cayó de nuevo en la cama –Artieeeeee…

Alfred oyó cuando Arthur dejó caer las ollas con un enorme estrépito, (seguido por muchas maldiciones) y como vertía el caldo en la olla; escuchó mientras la estufa comenzaba a crepitar y finalmente oyó el sonido de pasos de vuelta por el pasillo.

—Te odio— le dijo a Arthur.

—Lo sé,_ poppet __**N/A **_— le dio un vaso de agua y una aspirina en una servilleta—tómatelos, por favor— le revolvió el cabello suavemente mientras Alfred bebía, sonriéndole casi… tiernamente… Alfred le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

—Extraño…— murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—N-nada… pues… ahm… no me tratas tan dulcemente casi nunca…— Arthur arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y tienes algún problema?— Alfred se sonrojó y tragó su pastilla con un sorbo de agua.

—Por supuesto que no. De verdad, me gusta— tomó la mano de Arthur— pero tengo que preguntarte: ¿por qué?— Arthur levantó sus manos juntas y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de Alfred.

—Cuando estás enfermo eres lindo— Alfred frunció el ceño.

—¿Lindo?

—Sí. Tienes un sonrojo a través de todo tu rostro y tu cabello está desaliñado… de verdad, te ves como un niño. Muy lindo…— Arthur retorció un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos distraídamente.

—Pues gracias, _mamá._

—Ey, detente— Arthur le dio un tirón al mechón de cabello.

—Auch, me duele, _mamá._

—No voy a jugar contigo, Alfred.

—¡Pero soy tan lindo!

—Cállate, Alfred.

—¿Me dices que no vas a darme un beso para hacer mi dolor que se aleje? — Arthur se rió y puso sus manos a ambos lados del cabeza de Alfred..

— Pero, si te besara, es posible que yo pudiera enfermarme también.

—No quería que me besaras de todos modos— Alfred cerró los ojos y hundió su cabeza en la almohada; pasó un momento antes de que Arthur lo tomara por las mejillas y lo forzara a mirarlo. Había un brillo casi peligroso en sus ojos… Alfred tragó anticipadamente y con un poco de nerviosismo; sabía que Arthur podía ser un poco… malicioso… si quería.

Primero, Arthur lo besó lenta y suavemente, pero cuando Alfred empezó devolverle el beso, éste se volvió apasionado, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior y metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Alfred con un movimiento rápido.

Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban fuertemente y sus bocas estaban conectadas por un hilillo de saliva, Alfred notó que había envuelto sus brazos alrededor cuello de Arthur sin darse cuenta y que las manos de Arthur habían vagado hacia otros lugares… su pecho, su estomago, debajo de su cuerpo y hacia abajo…

Alfred mordió su labio inferior para reprimir su grito de sorpresa.

— Jaaa~… Artie, estoy enfermo… no puedo…

Arthur lo hizo callar con un beso, sus manos se pasearon desde el culo de Alfred hasta su espalda, provocando escalofríos que viajaban hacia abajo de su espina dorsal… Alfred no pudo evitar arquear la espalda con ese toque… "_qué raro",_ pensó, _entonces, "¿Arthur va a estar dominante hoy?"_

—Vale— respondió cuando se separan otra vez— Te deseo y por eso voy a dejarte follarme, pero solamente porque no puedo hacer mucho cuando estoy enfermo, ¿de acuerdo?— Arthur parpadeó.

—Alfred, ahora estás muy enfermo: nadie va a follar a nadie. Si lo intentáramos, es posible que vomites en mí.

—¿Qué?, ¡tramposo!— Arthur sonrió traviesamente.

—¿Eso crees?— sus manos siguieron explorando su espalda, dibujando círculos perezosos en su piel; Alfred cerró sus ojos y suspiró sin querer. Con una risita, Arthur se movió hasta que estuvo sobre Alfred; algunos mechones de su cabello tocaban su nariz, mientras sus manos iban debajo de su camiseta y hasta su espalda otra vez, trazando la forma de los músculos.

—Arthur, ¡para de jugar conmigo!— Arthur cambió de posición para que los muslos de Alfred quedaran entre los suyos, sosteniéndose en la cama con los codos; la sensación de calor entre sus piernas por las sabanas hizo que Alfred comenzara a retorcerse, endureciéndose contra su voluntad— Artiee… p-para…— Arthur le dedicó una sonrisa algo afectada, bajando la vista para mirar el problema de Alfred.

—Nunca te dije que no voy a arreglarlo, ¿no?— puso su boca cerca de la oreja de Alfred— hay otros modos de tener sexo, ¿sabes?— Alfred tembló un poco (sólo un poco porque los héroes son fuertes)

—Nng… maldito tramposo… ¡hazlo ya!

—Ansioso…— los labios de Arthur casi tocaban los de Alfred y sus alientos se mezclaban. Alfred gimoteó y prensó sus dedos contra el cuello de Arthut, enredando el pelo suave de su nuca; lo forzó a besarlo. Arthur sonrió, aún con sus bocas encontradas, y sin esperar un permiso, empujó su lengua profundamente dentro de su boca. Sus manos fueron recorriendo su espalda hacia su pecho; Arthur rozaba los pezones de Alfred con suaves toques primero, luego más rápido… Alfred gimió y envolvió sus brazos más fuertemente alrededor del cuerpo de Arthur.

— Aah~… Artie… ¿cuándo te volviste un seme bueno?— Arthur se rió y depositó un beso en su clavícula.

—No lo soy— otro beso en la depresión de su pecho— es solamente que…— otro en su ombligo—… yo sé como excitarte— otro más abajo… Arthur comenzó a quitarle los pantalones, bajándole la bragueta con una risita; Alfred llevaba ropa interior de barrar y estrellas; Arthur le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, llena de júbilo— gringo…— se rió. Alfred quiso golpearlo; pero estaba muy endurecido y no quería prolongar su situación.

—Sí, sí, tengo orgullo de mi país, y ya habías visto mis calzoncillo antes, ¡no te detengas!— Alfred besó a Arthur ferozmente, pero cuando Arthur pasó su rodilla por la entrepierna del otro, éste no pudo reprimir un gruñido de placer.

Arthur sonrió y comenzó bajarle la ropa interior también, mientras le daba besos a través de todo su estomago. Cuando Alfred estuvo desnudo por completo, Arthur se agachó gradualmente hasta llegar a la línea de delgado pelo dorado que descendía poco de poco hacia su destino.

Los dedos de Alfred se enredaron en las sabanas y su espalda arqueó desde la cama. Arthur lo disfrutaban también, y tarareó de placer, haciendo que Alfred se retorciera y empujara sus caderas contra la boca de Arthur, pidiéndole _más _sin decirlo. Había olvidado por completo que estaba enfermo (bien podía pensar que todo eso era la sensación de calor y humedad del boca de Arthur)

—Aah~… Arthur… te… te amo…— Arthur separó su boca para decirle:

—Te amo también, p-por supuesto— y luego siguió chupando. Sorprendentemente, mientras Alfred se retorcía y gemía su nombre, Arthur también sentía que estaba cerca del clímax. Alfred estaba indefenso debajo de él, completamente vulnerable, dándose a Arthur totalmente, pero no por una mala razón, sino porque querían estar juntos, porque se amaban… y porque ambos estaban duros por supuesto, pero ese no era el punto.

Alfred se vino con un grito y Arthur no tardó en seguir, cayéndose contra del pecho de Alfred mientras sus brazos se envolvían alrededor él. Arthur podía escuchar el latido de su corazón y podía percibir su aroma a café, hamburguesas (como siempre) y, abrumadoramente, sexo. Todo era… Alfred; pasaron unos momentos antes de que Arthur comenzara a sentir una húmeda molesta entre sus piernas.

—Uf…— le dijo a Alfred— tengo que ponerme pantalones limpios…

-—Mmm… no, Artie, quédate conmigo… quiero dormir…— Arthur se rió calladamente.

—Lo haré, lo haré. Espera— estaba buscando pantalones limpios cuando olió algo quemarse y se acordó que el caldo de pollo estaba cociéndose todavía. Corrió hacia la cocina y apagó la estufa mientras intentaba salvar la sopa. Todavía había un poco en la olla, lo suficiente para darle a Alfred… Arthur echó el resto en un cuenco y se lo llevó a Alfred, quien casi se había dormido.

-—Espera, Alfred, no te duermas aún. Tengo algo para ti— Arthur le enseñó el cuenco. – ¡Disfrútalo!— aunque Alfred le dirigió una mirada cautelosa, estaba demasiado cansado para cuidar eso.

—Bueno, el sexo hace que me de hambre— dijo y aceptó el caldo de pollo.

—¿Y?— Alfred hizo una mueca.

—Está quemada.

—¡Mentiroso!

—Pues Artie… te amo, pero esto me hace querer vomitar.

—Por supuesto, estás enfermo: quieres vomitar todo el tiempo.

—_Claro… _lo quemaste mientras me hacías el amor, ¿no?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Soy responsable: un niño como tú no puede llamarme más la atención que algo _importante—_ Alfred ahogó una sonrisa.

—Claro, claro. De todos modos, no puedo comerla.

—¿Por qué?

—Ahm … no tengo hambre ya— Alfred puso el cuenco encima de la mesita de noche y abrió sus brazos, sonriéndole radiante— Ven, ¡Artie!

Aunque Arthur le dijo entre dientes que no tenía nada de sentido del gusto y no le parecía muy enfermo a _él, _trepó en la cama y se quedó en sus brazos; envolvió los suyos alrededor de él y puso la cabeza sobre su pecho para escuchar sus latidos.

—¿Cómo estás?— dijo después de un poco— ¿mejor?

—Mmm… por supuesto. Siempre estoy mejor después de que…— bostezó—…de que lo hacemos…

Arthur se rió calladamente y alargó una mano para tomar las sabanas, jalándolos hasta sus hombros. Alfred hizo un sonido de satisfacción y puso su nariz en la cabello de Arthur, oliendo su limpio aroma de champú y de una pizca de té. Cuando se movió la nariz debajo de sus orejas y hacia su cuello Alfred creyó que pudo oler el ligero olor que era de las hojas de viejos libros… le parecía como los cuentos fantásticos que Arthur le decía cuando era un niño…

—Debo desnudarme…— murmuró Arthur de repente, sin tener ganas— Muévete…

—¡No!— Alfred lo tomó por el torso sin abrir los ojos –ya tienes pantalones limpios como querías, ¡no quiero que te vayas!— Arthur puso los ojos en blanco.

—Alfred, regresaré en sólo un momento. Puedes esperar— como Alfred no lo soltó, Arthur intentó liberarse sin éxito; a pesar de estar enfermo, Alfred era un hombre muy fuerte y lo jaló de nuevo debajo de las mantas con mucha facilidad.

—¿Sabes?, podrías contagiarme lo que tienes— no lo dijo con enojo realmente.

Alfred lo besó en la mejilla. Arthur se volteó en sus brazos y alargó los suyos hacia arriba para posar sus manos alrededor de su rostro para besarlo mejor. Se separaron, sonriéndose antes de que Arthur se sonrojara y ocultara su rostro contra su cuello; intentando ignorar la risa de Alfred.

—Hace solamente un momento que eras un seme— rió— ¿qué te pasó?

—Cállate. ¡Es sólo que estabas riendo tan estúpidamente!

—Mmm…— sus labios tocaron las comisuras de su boca— ¿en serio? Sabes que te sonrío porque te amo, ¿verdad?— Arthur recargó su rostro en el pecho del otro.

—Por supuesto que lo sé.

—¿Sabes, Arthur?, no tienes que ocultar que estás enamorado…— bromear era uno de sus juegos favoritos.

—Te devolví la sonrisa, ¿no? Si no fueras tan ignorante, con eso te darías cuenta de que te amo también, maldito gringo. Y de todos modos, te lo he dicho unas mil veces— Arthur sonó molesto, pero Alfred sabía que era sólo una de sus muchas caritas; pudo oír la ternura escondida en sus palabras.

—Eres lindo, Artie.

—No, tú lo eres.

—Los héroes no son lindos— pero Arthur había cerrados los ojos.

—Entonces, supongo que eres el primero, _poppet._ Ya, a dormir. Lo necesitas para mejorar, ¿te parece?— sin esperar una respuesta, dijo— ¡muy bien!, buenas noches, hasta mañana— un bostezo; luego un silencio cómodo y pronto estaba dormido. Alfred puso su mentón en el cabello de Arthur y cerró los ojos.

Quizás, ser un héroe algo lindo no fuera tan malo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **– Pues, ustedes lo saben ya probablemente, pero 'poppet' es una frase que significa 'querido'. Es usado por los británicos para hablar a un niño…taaaan tierno, ¿si? Me encanta que Arthur la use para hablar a Alfred….jejeje...

**Reseñas: **Ellas me encantan. ¡Por fa! (otra frase que acabo de aprender xD) ¡Dígame lo que usted opine!


End file.
